1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to food processing vats and, more particularly, to heat transfer systems for heating and cooling food processing vats.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Heat transfer systems for use in food processing vats are known in the food processing industries. Such systems are widely used in equipment for processing semi-liquid food products, such as cheese vats.
Heat transfer systems used in cheese vats typically have hollow jackets that cover side walls of the vat. Steam, heated liquid, or cool liquid is introduced into the jacket. Introducing steam or heated liquid into the jacket warms the sidewalls of the vat and thus also warms the vat contents. Introducing cool liquid into the jacket cools the side walls of the vat and thus also cools the vat contents. In this way, the hollow jackets serve as heat exchangers for varying the temperature of the vat side walls.